poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cade awakes Optimus (Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here's how Cade awakes Optimus in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. view of Lucas driving up Lucas: Where is he? Tessa: I don't know. Security dog: and barks Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Lucas: Moron. Security dog: I am dialing 911. Lucas: a piece of paper Tess, I'm basically your uncle. Su casa es mi casa. And we're going to lose the casa. Cade's garage Tessa: Dad! Cade: Coming! Tessa: Are you working with lasers? If so, I'm not coming in. Cade: You guys have never seen a truck like this before. Get in here. Look that door. Lucas: It doesn't have a lock. Cade: Look! Look at the hole in the radiator. Look at the size of it. Cade: Something blew a hole in it! Lucas: Yeah, so? Cade: It's not normal steel. The shrapnel in the engine, it ripped all the connections apart. And watch. And this took some Cade genius. You are gonna love this. When i hooked this back to a working battery. the battery The truck: Calling all... Calling all Autobots. Cade: Oh, yeah. I don't think it's a truck at all. I think we just found a Transformer. Lucas: Tran... Ugh! Evacuate! Cade: Wait! Guys! Tesa: Dad, are you out of your mind? You need to get that thing out of here. Cade: You don't have to worry. I've been in there working all night. I'm fine. Lucas: You know what? That's not a truck, okay? You're right. It's an alien killing machine. Jesus. Cade: Dude. It's DOA. It's been recall, totaled, done. Lucas: So, listen. There's a number that you call;. You're suppose to call the government. It's an American thing to do. Here we go. You're supposed to call, and if it ends up being alien, than you win $25,00 dollars. Cade: You don't win money. Lucas: And if you can capture it live. Like tag it like a wild Wildebeest then you get $100,000. Tessa: Dad, we're making the call. Lucas: I heard that. Cade: I've seen the commercial. They don't say that. That's not a guarantee. Lucas: You think Greg would lied to me? Cade: Look, if that's a Transformer in there from the Battle of Chicago, I need to know how it works. I'm an inverntor. This could be a game changer for me! If I apply to that technology to my inventions, we'd never have to worry about money again. Tessa: I've heard that before. Twenty-five grand, it pays for my college. It pays for the house. Lucas: Besides, you used my money to buy the truck, right? So technically that's my truck. Don't you think? Cade: You also signed a contract regarding all research lab I.P.. Lucas: Research lab? It's a barn, dude. Cade: You signed it and now you're competing. Any idea of yours is mine. Any thought you have, I own it, So basically I own you. Lucas: I don't think you can own someone. That was, like, a while ''ago, even in Texas. Cade: Alright. Bring the torch over and help me with the pulley arm. Lucas: sighs Cade: I think the shrapnel took out its power core. Oh, and Tessa, you see this? out a hammer and hits the truck Would and alien killing machine let me do that? Look, I'll make the call. We'll get the money. Just first let me see if i'm right. You wanna hide in the house? Go ahead. Tessa: Okay. Cade: Let's go. Pully arm. Tessa: to the house I can't believe him! Lucas: What is that? Looks like a missile. Cade: It is! out Whoa! missiles flies and goes through the house heroes hear the commotion Duncan: Sheen Whoa! What the heck was that?! Tessa: screaming Dad! There's a missile in the family room! Cade: Holy.. the truck transforms to Optimus Optimus: I'll kill you! is having trouble getting up No! No! groaning Tessa: Dad, there's a missile in... Optimus '''WHOA!' Optimus: up and holds out his ion blaster I'll kill you! Stay back! Cade: Oh, no! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Cade: Call 911! Run! Cade: Lucas! Optimus: Stop! Lucas Cade: Lucas. Don't move, just calm down. Optimus: Easy, human. Cade: Stay there. He's not going to hurt us. Optimus: Weapons systems damage. Cade: A missile hit your engine. And we took it out of you. You’re hurt really bad. I’m just trying to help you. You’re in my home now. I’m an engineer. My name is Cade Yeager. Optimus: Cade, I am in your debt. My name is Optimus Prime. My Autobots. There in danger. as parts come off I need to go. I need to go now. Cade: How far you think you’re gonna get. Tessa, come here. He needs our help. What happened to you? Optimus: An ambush. A trap. Set by humans. coughs I escaped and took this form. Tessa: But you’re on our side. Why would humans hurt you? Optimus: They were not alone. My Autobots can repair me. Cade: Yeah. If you can reach ‘em. What about me? we see a helicopter heading towards Lockdown's ship Lockdown: I warned you Mr. Attinger of Earth, and alliance is a contract. And contracts, like humans, expire. Attinger: On this planet we have a saying. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend” Lockdown: I also have a saying. “I don’t care!”. Attinger: So what happened in Mexico city? I thought you had him. Lockdown: Three direct hits, mortal wound, then your men allowed him to escape. You promised me human intelligence. Or is there such a thing? Attinger: You know you’ve still never told me. Why do you want him? Who are you working for? Lockdown: Every galaxy I have traveled, all you spices are the same. You all think, you’re the center of the universe. You have no idea. to the Yeagers Cade: Go to the hardware store and you get the list. The whole list. Lucas: What, you're gonna to try and fix him? He's not a model train set, Cade. Cade: No, that's right. He's important. Lucas: Yeah, but important to who? You can't keep an alien locked up in your barn. What are you gonna do, play with him? Cade: Will you calm down? Lucas: I'm tryin to, but I just got hit in the head with a ten-foot cannon! If he eats you, I get the GTO. Cade: Not a word to anybody. Do you hear me? Not a single word. Nobody. a building Man in suit: I think we have a lock on a high value-target. Special Operations group is ready. Attinger: What do you got? Woman: Sir, Special Ops just got a call from Paris, Texas. picture Hard match on the truck seen leaving Mexico City. Attinger: Son of a chicken. Let's go get him. see Cade hammering Cade: Took a heck of a hit, you know. The missile just hit your power source. Optimus: We call it a spark. It contains our life force and our memories. Cade: Yeah, we call it a soul. to Attinger Attinger Scramble Cemetery Wind. Thank you for your efforts, Ladies and Gentlemen. This room is going dark. The exit is on your left. I'll take it from here. Man: Okay, let's go. see Cemetery Wind and few of the villains Savoy: I'm with Cemetery Wind. We're on the move. Repeat, on the move. take off with Cade and Optimus Optimus: a bullet off him Cade, why are you willing to help me? Cade: I guess maybe because you trust me to. see Cemetery Wind is driving up Lucas: I'm back! Tessa: Took you long enough! Lucas: My head hurts. I had to go to the doctor. I got a welt on my head, that makes me look like a fricking Star Trek character. Tessa: scoffs Whatever. see Lockdown driving up and transforms and starts climbing on Seed towers Kid: Look! Look! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes